Una vida ejemplar
by Asero
Summary: Zera, la intrepida aurora, vuelve a la carga...


Un paseo por Praga

- Oh! no es bonita Praga, señorita? - dijo un risueño anciano que se dirigía torpemente hacia una silla ayudado por un bastón.

- Si es realmente bella - respondio la joven sin reparar en él - un momento! quién es usted?.

- Todo a su tiempo jovencita, jijijiji, la misión fue un desastre, no pudieron hayar al mortifago, verdad? - pregunto audazmente el anciano.

- No se de que me habla, que es un mortifago?.

- No se haga la tonta conmigo, tengo mas respuestas de lo que usted imagina - respondió tranquilamente y se levanto ante la cara de asombro de la joven.

- Ey! oiga, espere - se puso en pie rauda y comenzo a ir tras él, estaba decidida a buscar significado a aquella extraña conversación.

- Un momento, señorita, se marcha sin pagar! - el camarero no estaba dispuesto a perder el dinero.

- Que!!!? - la joven fue sorprendida por brazo del camarero que tiraba de ella - se puede saber que quiere de mi?.

- Que me pague señorita o deberia decir caradura?.

- Pagar? el que? - ante el desconcierto de la chica el camarero mostro una taza de cafe, varios vasos vacios y un plato de aperitivos para acompañar a medio terminar.

- Le parece a usted poco? - le dijo el camarero señalando la mesa, mientras la mujer se ruborizaba por su despiste.

- Perdone, cuanto le debo?

- Son 347 korunas.

- Aqui tiene, quedese con el cambio - le dijo la chica con rapidez mientras salía de la terraza a toda prisa - Mierda!!! ya es tarde se me habra escapado - penso - Perdone ha visto pasar a un anciano por aqui? - le pregunto a un hombre, finalmente ante su desesperación por no encontrarle.

- Si, el unico anciano que ha pasado por aqui, pero hace ya un rato...

- No me importa cuando! sino a donde fue - le interrumpio la joven.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no se impaciente, el anciano se marcho por aquella calle, la estrecha, la ve?

- Si, si muchas gracias - la chica siguio la indicacion dada y se dirigio a todo correr a la callejuela que se encontraba al otro lado de la plaza, donde minutos antes, tomaba un refresco tranquilamente.

La joven de nombre Zera, entro en la calle sofocada y se paro en seco, la zona estaba en silencio y era mucho mas prudente ir despacio por si se trataba de una trampa. Las casas de la calle eran de escasa altura, de estructura casi medieval, decoradas con tiestos de vivas florecillas en los balcones, tenia su encanto y parecia de todo menos peligrosa. No obstante Zera echo mano de su varita, oculta en el bolsillo especial de su pantalon muggle y empezo a avanzar por la calle atenta a cualquier movimiento. La atraveso de arriba a abajo dos veces y salvo el vuelo de las palomas sobre los tejadillos de las casas no ocurrio nada mas.

- Creo que me han engañado o el anciano se marcho de aqui ya, o es un anciano muy rapido... - pensaba Zera mientras salia de la callejuela, justo entonces se oyo un ruido, la joven se volvio rapidamente, la cabeza de un gato sobresalia entre dos cajas derrumbadas.

- Aja! seguro que es un animago por eso no he valido dar con el antes! - afirmo triunfante.

Zera se avalanzo sobre el gato en un agil salto, pero no consiguio capturar al minino, este salio como un rayo calle arriba, atemorizado por la alocada mujer que lo perseguía.

- Se puede saber que es este jaleo!!? - grito una mujer desde una ventana, pronto a sus gritos se unieron los de muchas otras vecinas.

- Sera mejor que me marche de aqui, antes de que estos muggles llamen a la "politia" y tenga problemas - salio corriendo detras del gato, lo atrapo y se lo llevo entre sus brazos por una bocacalle contigua. Las callejuelas se sucedian bajo los pies de la joven y aunque el gato al principio se revolvio a los pocos minutos maullaba feliz entre los brazos de Zera.

Avanzo con naturalidad entre las calles, acariciando levemente al gato. Parecia que se habia olvidado por un momento que aquel minino podia ser el misterioso anciano que una hora antes la abordo en el cafe. La chica pensaba en las palabras del anciano, como sabia que se les habia escapado el mortifago, que con tanto ahinco habian estado siguiendo desde hacia dos meses?

Zera era una aurora, de las mejores sin duda, por eso cuando empezo a trabajar en el ministerio de magia de Praga, pronto fue trasladada a Londres, foco de peligros gracias a Voldemort y se incorporo al departamento de misterios como una mas. Sus grandes trabajos la hacian indispensable para misiones de riesgo. Pero en esta ultima actuacion, era de reconocer bastante chapucera no solo se le escapo el mortifago, sino que creo un semejante disturbio magico, que ni Ojo Loco Moody recordaba en sus mejores tiempos, a parte de daños materiales (todos ellos muggles) se encontraba el hecho de que el duelo entre la aurora y el mortifago se habia producido ante las 50 caras estupefactas de muggles de todo tipo, que presenciaron la "pequeña escenita". En conclusion un gran desastre y otra mancha que añadir a su expediente. Zera era buena aurora pero sus metodos mas que cuestionables.

La chica sintio un escalofrio al recordar su ultima mision y se dirigio a un viejo tunel de una estacion abandonada, donde ningun muggle los interrumpiria, si aquel gato era el anciano, lo descubriria o sino pasaria a formar parte de su coleccion de copas de cristal, con un golpe de varita!

- Esta bien, señor...emm...gato! Señor gato o se muestra de forma humana o acabara mal - amenazo la joven dejando al gato sobre el suelo y sacando su varita - contare solo hasta 3, no tendre mas paciencia, 1...2...2.5...esta bien! y 3! - al decir esto con un ligero movimiento transformo al minino en una bonita copa plateada de original diseño - No se porque la gente nunca atiende a mis amenazas... en fin, como copa no queda mal, me he esmerado mucho en el diseño - se dijo observandola.

- No crees que es mejor no maltratar a los animales? - dijo una voz familiar en frente de ella, levanto la cabeza y vio la vieja y demacrada cara del mendigo Sam. No era un autentico mendigo, era un mago, un espia, de los mejores de la ciudad, su trabajo consistia en vagar por las calles vestido de mendigo atento a cualquier informacion o hecho, ya fuera muggle o magico que pudiera poner en peligro el mundo magico, su trabajo habia salvado muchas vidas pero su jubilacion estaba proxima...

- No es ningun gato, Sam. creo que es un anciano, un animago que me ha montado una escenita... - respondio la joven, volviendo a transformar la copa en gato.

- No lo creo - le interrumpio - tiene toda la pinta de ser un gato domestico, mira si tiene hasta un collar antipulgas! y una chapita que pone "Piti".

- Aishhh - suspiro Zera, el viejo mago llevaba razon, lo que habia paseado por media Praga no era un animago, era un gatito negro llamado Piti - no puedo devolverlo, despues del jaleo que monte.

- Y parece que el tampoco quiere dejarte - sonrio Sam, señalando con un mugruso dedo a Piti, que ronroneaba suavemente entre los pies de Zera.

- Esta bien, esta bien - se resigno al fin cogiendo al gato - vienes Sam?

- No puedo, todavia me quedan dos horas de ronda - y el apesandumbrado Sam salio torpemente del lugar.

Zera, con Piti en sus brazos, inicio el camino de regreso a casa, estaba en su pais natal de vacaciones, no sabia muy bien si merecidas o si en cambio el jefe la habia despachado para que no molestara mas. Pero ahora eso no le importaba demasiado, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de las vacaciones y a averiguar quien era ese anciano. Si sabia algo sobre el caso del mortifago podia suponer la resolucion de una mision bastante complicada. Zera fue avanzando por las ruidosas calles de Praga, hasta el parque donde estaba oculta la casa de su familia, los Princesti, una familia de magos muy respetados. Su casa estaba muy bien oculta en uno de los arboles del parque. Zera entro en el, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, el mejor momento para que los muggles no vieran nada. Zera se acerco al arbol y entre los pliegues de este aparecio una gema roja y basto conque colocara un dedo sobre ella para que aparecieran una serie de escalones de madera, que rodeaban el tronco del arbol ascendiendo hasta la copa. La mujer subio los escalones junto al gato, que observaba sorprendido como al subir a la copa del arbol aparecia una gran casa entre sus ramas. Desde abajo no parecia un arbol extraño y mucho menos que fuera capaz de albergar una casa entera pero la casa de los Princesti estaba en ese arbol desde hace siglos.

Sus cinco hermanos, ella y sus padres habian vivido alli siempre y aunque ultimamente algunos se habian independizado, durante las vacaciones era el hogar familiar.

Zera era la tercera de seis hermanos, el mayor Bartolus trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia de Praga, el segundo Rostunianus trabajaba en un rancho de hipogrifos, entrenandolos para misiones especiales, Zerapotusiana, la tercera era una aurora, Baliosas acababa de terminar el colegio y realizaba sus tramites para tener una tienda de ropa maga en el callejon Alaron, la quinta hermana Amapolitas estudiaba 6 curso en el colegio de Rausklaf, al que habian ido toda la familia y el mas pequeño Romeos estudiaba 4 curso en el mismo colegio. Su padre Romulados un destacado juez del ministerio de magia y su madre Rosualdas era una gran ama de casa, que se preocupaba de todo y de todos, nada habia que ella no supiera o que no encontrara, la mujer perfecta comentaba siempre su marido, algo que no gustaba demasiado a su mujer, la cual habia abandonado su brillante carrera para dedicarse a su familia.

Zera respirando entrecortadamente se acerco al umbral de la puerta y llamo al timbre...


End file.
